


Early Morning Discovery

by this_is_allison



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_allison/pseuds/this_is_allison
Summary: Jane Hopper wakes up early to use the shower and finds it's already occupied.





	Early Morning Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for @billielourrd on Tumblr

“Sex,” Jane Hopper repeats the funny sounding word for the third time, still trying to wrap her head around the concept. She has  _a lot_  of questions after what she witnessed this morning. She’s mortified at seeing her father and Joyce completely naked…and wet. It’s an image she doesn’t see leaving her brain in the near future. Or ever.

Jane woke up early, unable to sleep, and wanted to take a shower before the rush of people, but when she opened the door and heard Joyce screaming she rushed in only to find her father and Joyce in a rather compromising position that she didn’t understand. Which prompted her current conversation with Joyce. Hopper had decided to make breakfast while they spoke in private, Joyce leading Jane into her room and closing the door behind them. This whole living situation between the Byers and Hopper’s is still rather new so it’s been an adjustment for everyone. Space being the main issue.

It’s not that Jane doesn’t know about kissing, her and Mike had done it enough, but that was it. She also knew that there is more than just kissing, but she’d never seen anything like what she witnessed in the shower between Joyce and her father. Living most of her life in a box meant she missed out on things like sex education. Of course she knew that boys and girls have different private parts and somehow babies were made, but everything was rather muddled. She doesn’t understand the logistics and she isn’t going to ask, but reasons that sex must be how babies are made.

“Yes, honey. That’s what your father and I were doing - having sex.” Jane flinches at her casual use of the word.

“And when two people love each other, like your father and I, then it’s a way to express that love. It’s a very adult thing and you probably won’t be ready for a few years yet, but I want you to come to me when you are. It’s completely normal and I want to make sure you are safe before anything happens. You can always talk to me. Is that a deal?”

Jane nods her head then gives Joyce a hug. She still feels slightly embarrassed and confused about what exactly happens during sex, but there is no way she’s asking Joyce. Not right now. It’s too embarrassing.

* * *

“I caught them…having sex,” Jane explains to The Party later that day in Mike Wheeler’s basement.

“Ewwww!!!!” all the boys making gagging noises and fake puking while Max just rolls her eyes at their immaturity.

“That’s so gross, you didn’t tell me!” Will crinkles up his face at the thought of his mother doing  _it_.

“I caught them in the shower,” Jane explains to the group, but looks only at Will.

“We all use it!” Will sighs completely grossed out. Now he’s going to think of that every time he takes a shower.  

“The Chief and Mrs. Byers should not be having sex, they’re too old.” Dustin speaks up, shivering at the thought and sticking his tongue out as he fake gags.

“Are they going to have a baby?” Jane asks her friends in fear. There already isn’t enough room for the people already living there.

The Party just stares at her, wide-eyed, no one able to give a definite answer. Sex is how babies are made so it’s not completely unrealistic.

Little did they know that in a few short weeks Joyce would notice that she has missed her period leading her to take a little plastic test that would tell her that she  _does_  in fact have a huge surprise for the family. 

 


End file.
